


Let the Sparks Fly

by katzaren



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Auradon kids are all purebloods, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Getting Back Together, M/M, except for Doug who's half dwarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzaren/pseuds/katzaren
Summary: Ben Florian comes from a long line of pureblood wizards, so he must keep his relationship with Carlos De Vil, a muggleborn wizard, a secret. When Ben's relationship with Carlos is threatened, he decides to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays and host a Christmas party. With luck, he can win Carlos back.
Relationships: Ben/Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Gil/Jane (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DearDescendants 12 Days of Christmas, Day 7 - Holidays in Hogwarts
> 
> Instead of writing twelve separate fics for this event, I decided to just write one 12k fic. I'll post the next two chapters in the upcoming days until Christmas. I tried to work in as many of the themes from the event as I could. Ben/Carlos is the focus, but there is a good amount of Mal/Evie, Harry/Uma, and Gil/Jane as well.

Carlos De Vil walked back and forth past the spot on the wall three times with one thought on his mind.  _ Give me a place where I can make out with my secret boyfriend. _

The door appeared as it always did, and he eagerly turned the doorknob and slipped inside. It was quiet inside the Room of Requirement. A couch, a cozy fireplace, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies welcomed him. Christmas decorations were draped over the mantelpiece and strung across the walls, and a Christmas tree stood in the corner, decked with glittering ornaments.

Carlos sat down before the roaring fire and nibbled on the cookies while he waited for his boyfriend to arrive. They always staggered their arrival times. They couldn’t come at the same time for fear of being caught. If anyone saw them go into the room together, they’d know what they were to each other.

The door creaked. Carlos tensed, looking over his shoulder. He didn’t know why he was always so worried that someone else would follow him in. The room was good about keeping out unwanted guests. It was the paranoia that came with dating someone in secret.

“Carlos, sorry I’m late. Practice ran a little long.”

“It’s okay. You are a Quidditch legend.”

Ben chuckled. “That’s no excuse.”

Carlos walked over to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. “Really, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“Thanks, but that’s less time we have to spend together before I leave for Christmas break.” Ben wrapped his arms around Carlos’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Carlos’s heart fluttered. He ran his fingers through Ben’s hair, tugging at those silky locks, desperate to be closer to him. His breath was hot against his cheek as Ben’s lips ghosted over his skin. Ben whispered into his ear. “I’m really going to miss you. I wish you could come with me.”

“I could,” Carlos said. He’d thought about this a lot, and he had a whole speech prepared. “We’ve been dating for six months now. I know we wanted to keep it a secret in the beginning, to see if it was going anywhere, but I’m ready to tell people now. If you are.”

Ben wasn’t smiling like Carlos had hoped. His expression was frozen, cold. He took a step back. “You know I care about you a lot, and I want to continue dating you, but it feels like it’s too soon.”

“Just last month you said you wanted to tell people.”

“I know, but things change.”

“You don’t like me anymore?”

Ben stepped closer and ran his fingers along Carlos’s arm. “Hey, I definitely still like you.”

“Then why don’t you want to tell people anymore? It’s not like you’re in the closet or anything. You told everyone when you were dating Aziz, and you guys weren’t even together half a year. Why am I any different?”

Ben winced. He took Carlos’s hand into his own. “You know why. I would love to spend Christmas with you. Truly, Carlos. I want nothing more than that, but my parents would never allow it. We could be friends publicly, but anything more than that...”

Carlos felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. “I thought you didn’t care about blood purity. You’re friends with halfbloods and muggleborns alike. All this time you’ve said you were okay with waiting to tell people about us for my sake, but you never wanted anyone to know ever.”

“It’s not like that, Carlos. I would love to tell people. But you know how my parents are. They would never accept someone muggleborn into the family.”

“So you’re just going to listen to them then? Follow their stupid belief that purebloods and muggleborns can’t mix.”

“I wish things were different.” Ben gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “If you weren’t muggleborn, I’d tell everyone about you, I swear.”

Carlos smiled, but there was no happiness behind it. He felt a coldness in his chest. He’d expected this kind of behavior from his ex. Chad had actually called him that ugly word on the daily. “My precious mudblood,” like it was supposed to be a compliment. Chad was a pureblood Slytherin, and his family was obsessed with blood purity. He’d been upfront that their relationship had to remain secret.

But Ben had lied to him. He’d made him think this time would be different, and that made it all the worse. It didn’t matter that Carlos had proven himself time and again. He was top of his class and had earned more house points for Ravenclaw than any other member of his house, including his best friend Evie. But he was still muggleborn, and that would always follow him.

“I can’t do this,” Carlos said, feeling that everything inside the room was wrong.

“Can’t do what?” Ben’s eyes filled with concern.

Carlos hated what he was about to do, but he couldn’t stand to be with someone who had lied to him, someone who would never be open about their relationship. He couldn’t live his life in the shadows. “I can’t be with you anymore. You don’t understand what it’s like for me, to have to always date in secret. To have every person I’ve ever been with be too ashamed to introduce me to anyone. All because I have ‘dirty blood.’ You’re supposed to be kind and loyal. Isn’t that what Hufflepuffs are all about? I thought things would be different with you, but they’re not. It’s all the same as it’s ever been.”

“Hey, hey.” Ben pulled him into a hug. “I’m not ashamed of you. I told you, I don’t care about all that blood supremacy crap the Slytherins are so keen on. Chad Charming, Audrey Rose, and Anthony Tremaine can preach it all they want, but I’m not like them. I promise.”

Carlos pushed Ben away. “Then why do we have to stay a secret?”

“Because…” Ben looked hesitant, like he was afraid to tell him the real reason.

“Please, Ben, don’t lie to me. You’ve done enough of that already.”

Ben straightened his shoulders, nodding. “Okay, I’ll tell you the truth, but you’re not going to like it.”

“Whatever it is, I can handle it.”

Ben smiled. “I know. You’re tough. I really like that about you. Listen, Carlos, the truth is, I already told my parents about you. Not you specifically, but that I was dating a boy who was muggleborn. They were both happy I found someone I really care about, but my father asked me to keep our relationship a secret. He wants to be the new Minister for Magic, you see. If people find out his son is dating someone muggleborn, he’ll lose the support of most of the purebloods. This is his dream, Carlos. I can’t risk ruining that for him.”

“Hogwash,” Carlos said, disgusted. “You hate your father. Ever since you got sorted into Hufflepuff instead of following your family legacy of Gryffindors, he’s treated you like crap. So the only reason I can see you supporting him is if you’re hoping to gain something once he’s the Minister for Magic.”

Ben bit his lip. “It’s for the good of the wizarding community. I want to make things equal between all classes. No more blood supremacy. No more house elves enslaved to wizards. If he becomes the Minister, I’ll have a chance of getting a high-ranking position at the Ministry once I graduate. I can make a real difference, make everyone’s lives better, and then one day it won’t matter to anyone else that you’re muggleborn. We can be open about everything then.”

“It’s a beautiful dream, Ben, but it’ll never happen,” Carlos said. “Two wizarding wars and everything is still the same. Chad and Anthony still bully me. Audrey still hexes me any chance she gets. Professor Honeymaren still tells me I’m doing well for a muggleborn, and she’s one of the nicer teachers. I actually think it’s gotten worse for muggleborns since the Second Wizarding War.”

Ben opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then closed it. He nodded, rubbing his hands together. “I can see this relationship would never have worked anyways. I need to be with someone who believes in me.”

“I didn’t say—”

“You’ve said enough, Carlos. I’m sorry I wasted your time.” Shoulders hunched, Ben turned around and walked out of the room.

The Christmas decorations disappeared into thin air, all the cheer gone with his departure. Carlos sank bad into the armchair, hugging his legs to his chest. He leaned his head on his knees and let himself cry.

His gaze shifted to the table where the cookies had been. Now it held a tissue box and a pint of Ben & Jerry’s ice cream. He huffed. “Seriously, you stupid room. It just had to be Ben’s favorite brand.”

The ice cream disappeared as if the room had heard him. This was going to be a miserable Christmas.

…

Ben knelt down in front of his suitcase in his dormitory. He folded his black-and-yellow knitted scarf and placed it gingerly beside his Wizard Card collection. Many of the cards had been gifts from Carlos. He had a particular talent for finding and trading cards with fellow wizards. Even Ben who was incredibly social could never navigate the world of Wizard Trading Cards at Hogwarts so well as Carlos.

He put his Alchemy textbook on top of the card collection, determined to get Carlos off his mind. They had broken up. It had been mutual. This would be better for both of them. They wouldn’t have to be paranoid about sneaking around all the time. He’d be able to focus on Quidditch more. Maybe his team could even win the Quidditch Cup this year.

“You look sad.”

Ben looked up, startled.

Gil sat on the bed across from him. He was knitting another scarf in Hufflepuff colors. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine, man. It’s just, you’re getting to go home for the holidays when a lot of us aren’t. My parents are muggles, and they hate that I’m a wizard. They only take me back in the summer because they have to. And my brothers bully me the whole time.”

“It’s hard to imagine anyone bullying you,” Ben admitted. Gil was so strong, the best beater the Hufflepuff Quidditch team had ever seen.

“They’re bigger and stronger than me. I’ve always been the runt of the family.” Gil looked sheepish.

Ben was afraid to see what the rest of Gil’s family looked like. Maybe something like the giants he’d seen in his textbooks. “I’m sorry about your family.”

Gil shrugged. “It is what it is. You’re incredibly lucky, Ben. I’d be happy if I had a loving family to go back to, that’s all I’m saying.” He smiled shyly and looked down at his knitting.

“You’re right,” Ben said, suddenly feeling like Hogwarts’s biggest idiot. Gil had a remarkable talent for seeing the heart of the matter while Ben got caught up in the details. “Why am I going home for Christmas, when I could do so much good here?”

He’d been so caught up on getting into politics that he’d forgotten he could help the people around him. So many kids didn’t have happy homes to go back to, Carlos included. Okay, so maybe a part of him wanted to do this to win Carlos back, but mostly he wanted to practice what he preached. He would be welcoming and warm to all the students at Hogwarts, regardless of their blood status.

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to guilt you into staying. I was just trying to cheer you up.”

Ben laughed, closing his suitcase. He would unpack everything later. Right now he had plans to make. “You did that too. Don’t worry, Gil. I want to stay. I’m going to make this the best Christmas ever for all the sixth-years staying over the holidays.”

Gil dropped his knitting, beaming from ear-to-ear. “Really?”

“Absolutely. I’ll show you what a wizard Christmas is like. It’ll be, well, magical.”

Gil giggled, absolutely delighted.

Ben knew it would take a lot of work putting together everything, and he didn’t have a lot of time, but he knew just who to ask for help.

He found her in the common room helping a fourth-year, Artie Pendragon, decorate a Christmas card. They were seated at one of the round tables, art supplies piled up high on top of it.

“Hey, Jane.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “When you’re free, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Oh, we’re almost done.” She set the glue stick aside and handed the card to Artie. “Just write your message on the inside. Make it special. I’m sure your mother will love it.” She stood up, beaming. “What is it, Ben?”

“Let’s go for a walk.”

Jane laughed. “I’d better bundle up then. I am not used to all this snow.”

Ben chuckled, pulling his gloves from his jacket pocket. “Me neither.”

Outside the air was nippy, but Ben found it to be refreshing. It felt like he was looking at Hogwarts in the snow for the first time. Usually he was in such a rush to get home for the holidays. He barely paid any attention to the snow-capped castle. It was truly breath-taking.

“Are you heading home soon?” Jane asked.

“No, I’m actually staying for Christmas this year.”

Jane perked up, her blue eyes wide. Her whole face brightened. “Oh, Ben, that’s wonderful. I’m staying too. I was going to go see my uncle again, but he cancelled at the last minute. Being the head of the Department of Magical Education keeps him busy. You know how that is.”

Ben did. His father was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He had started as an auror and risen through the ranks. Some years he was barely home for the holidays, but thankfully his mother was always there to keep him company.

“I want to host a Christmas party for all the sixth-years staying for the holidays,” Ben announced.

“Oh, really? That’s amazing, Ben, but what gave you that idea? It’s not like you to give up your holidays like that.”

“Yes, that’s exactly the problem. It should be like me. I care about all the students at Hogwarts, and during the holidays a lot of them don’t have families who accept them. Gil was telling me about his awful family. I can’t believe I’ve been so selfish all these years. I have to do something for these kids, Jane.”

Jane jumped up and down, grabbing onto Ben’s arm. “That’s perfect. I wonder why I never thought of that either. And here I was planning how I would manage to sneak all the best foods out of the kitchens so I could have a Christmas feast in my room. Talk about selfish.”

Ben laughed. “Carlos would say that is such a Hufflepuff thing to say.”

“Carlos?” Jane eyed him curiously. “I didn’t realize you guys were friends.”

Ben took a deep breath, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Carlos had wanted everyone to know about them, so telling Jane would be okay, right? “We’re not. But I’ve been spending a lot of time with him lately.” 

“You like him?” Jane guessed, smiling.

“I do. I really, really do. And I told my parents, but they don’t want me to tell anyone else.”

“Because he’s a boy? Weren’t you and Aziz a thing for a little while?”

Ben nodded. “My parents loved Aziz because he’s a pureblood and a Gryffindor. They actually tried to convince me not to break up with him when I got tired of him being so ‘on’ all the time, you know?”

“Oh, and Carlos is muggleborn. I forgot about that. But Gil’s muggleborn too, and your parents don’t care that you’re friends with him.”

“But they would care if I was dating him. My dad wants to be the Minister for Magic. He needs the support of the purebloods to get elected.”

Jane sighed, shaking her head. “Blood politics are ridiculous, you know that? You shouldn’t care about how your dating life will affect your father. It’s your life. Live it. If you like Carlos, then you should go for him. He’s staying for the holidays, right? I’m sure we could arrange a romantic moment alone for the two of you so you could confess your feelings for him. Awww, Ben, you could get together on Christmas.”

“Don’t get carried away. I would love to date him, but I’d have to keep it a secret.”

“That is literally the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, and I’m dating Gil.” She cracked a smile.

“Wait, you are?”

“Yeah. It’s not like we’ve been trying to hide it. I don’t care that his parents are muggles, and he doesn’t care that I come from a long, long line of purebloods. It really doesn’t have to be as complicated as you’re making it out to be.”

“I know, I know. But you’re not me. Everyone expects so much from me. I’m a Florian. Our family name means something around here. I can’t let my father down.”

Jane put her hand on his arm. “But you’re letting yourself down. Doing good things for other people is certainly nice, but you need to do things for yourself too. You can’t live your life entirely for other people. What do you want, Ben?”

He wasn’t sure if he’d ever been asked that before, but the answer was clear to him. “I want to be with Carlos.”

…

Carlos was studying with Evie, Jay, and Mal in the library. Well, Carlos and Evie were studying. Jay and Mal were goofing off as usual. The two Gryffindors had never cared much for getting good grades.

They had all finished their exams, anyways. Carlos was just studying to get his mind off Ben, and Evie rarely left a book for more than a few minutes at a time. Unless of course she was spending time alone with her girlfriend Mal. Right now Mal was leaning against her, fiddling with a new toy she’d picked up at the joke shop.

“Where are we going to celebrate Christmas this year?” Carlos asked offhandedly. “The Room of Requirement again?”

“Actually, Ben has already booked the Room of Requirement,” Jay said, tossing a sugar quill at Mal, who caught it in her teeth. She broke the quill in half and offered a portion to Evie, who took it with a gleeful smile and kissed Mal on the cheek.

“Are you serious?” Carlos asked. “But I thought he was going home for the break.”

Jay shrugged. “I guess he changed his mind. Gil said he’s planning a big party for the sixth-years.”

Evie perked up, chewing on her sugar quill. “Oh, we should go to that then. It’s a lot of work to organize our own party every year.” She gave Carlos a look. Every year the two of them ended up doing all the work.

Carlos wasn’t really sure how to feel about all this. Ben was staying for the holidays and hadn’t told him. Had he known when they met in the Room of Requirement yesterday?

“I don’t know,” Carlos said. “It’ll probably be a bunch of purebloods. Doesn’t sound like much fun.”

Evie shot him an annoyed glare. She clearly did not want to waste time with decorations this year.

“Most of the purebloods have gone home for the holidays,” Mal said, examining her nails. “I think the only purebloods there will be Ben and Jane. Maybe Ally and Jordan. All good people.”

“But we don’t know any of them very well,” Carlos argued.

Jay laughed, chewing on the end of his sugar quill. “Speak for yourself, I’ve flirted with Jane, Ally, and Jordan. Probably all the girls in our year.”

“Even Mal?” Evie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jay shrugged his shoulders. “You guys weren’t dating yet, and she shot me down so fast.”

Mal laughed, reaching for her girlfriend’s hand. “You have nothing to worry about, Evie.” They shared a quick kiss, and Evie relaxed against her, lowering her book into her lap.

“I’m wondering who I should try to kiss under the mistletoe this year,” Jay said. “Maybe Jane?”

“No, she’s dating Gil LeGume,” Mal said. “Aren’t you guys friends? Don’t want to mess with the bro code.” She chuckled darkly.

“Maybe I’ll kiss Carlos then.” He waggled his eyebrows at him.

Carlos rolled his eyes. “Not a chance.” Jay was just joking about kissing him, and even if he wasn’t, Carlos was too hung up on Ben to think about kissing anyone else.

“I guess I’ll just have to see who’s at the party. If all else fails, I can always snag a kiss from Ben Florian.”

Carlos clutched his book tightly, fighting hard not to react. It was okay if Jay kissed Ben. It wasn’t like he owned Ben or anything. But the thought of the two of them together in public, with Ben not ashamed to be seen with Jay. It brought him a special kind of hurt.

“As if Ben would kiss you,” Mal said with a laugh.

Carlos jumped. For a moment it felt like the words were directed at him, but she was smiling at Jay. Of course.

“Anyways, I think Evie and I have a much better shot with him.” Mal smiled wickedly. “The more the merrier on Christmas, right?”

Carlos picked up his books. “I just remembered I’m supposed to meet Doug to work on a project.”

“A’ight. See you later.” Jay saluted him.

No one even questioned that he was working on a project on the first day of winter break. Maybe it was because they assumed he was studious enough that he would start on it an entire month early, or maybe they just didn’t care that much about him. Either way, he could sense he was going to have a lonely Christmas this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry/Uma content will be coming next chapter! Also, Ben and Gil's friendship is precious. I need to write about them more often.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben prepares for the Christmas party while Jay tries to find out what's bothering Carlos. Ben goes to Hogsmeade to meet his father and has an unpleasant encounter with Harry and Uma.

Ben had assembled a team of students in the Hufflepuff common room to help with preparations for the party. The Room of Requirement would provide a big enough space, but he needed to prepare all the food and decorations.

Jane and Gil had roped a couple of Ravenclaw girls into helping them create paper snowflakes by hand. They were stubborn about handmade snowflakes working better than magically-crafted ones.

“Which color for the banner?” Jane asked, holding up fabric samples. “Royal blue or magical gold?”

“Gold. We don’t want this to seem like a Ravenclaw party.” Ben laughed. He walked over to check on Gil, who was meticulously cutting out stars to be attached to a dark blue backdrop. “Looking good,” he said.

Gil beamed proudly. In the five years Ben had known him, he’d always reacted the same to compliments, collecting them like rare treasures. Ben suspected it had to do with the lack of praise he received at home.

Doug was struggling to carry a Christmas tree in through the narrow passageway at the entrance of the common room. Ben hurried over there to help him out. They yanked and yanked, but the tree seemed to be caught on something.

“I should’ve gotten a smaller one,” Doug said apologetically.

Ben let go of the tree, laughing. “Actually, we just need a shrinking spell.” He withdrew his wand from his pocket and aimed it at the tree.  _ “Reducio!” _

The tree shrunk until it was small enough to fit through the narrow doorway, and they pulled it through with ease. Ben clapped a hand on Doug’s shoulder. “Good work, mate.”

Ben glanced past him and noticed someone standing in the shadows beyond the doorway. He walked over to see who it was and froze in place. Carlos. He hadn’t expected to see him here. He didn’t even know that he knew which barrels to hit to get into the Hufflepuff common room.

“Carlos, did you need something?” he asked. He could feel the blush spreading across his cheeks, but he tried to hold himself up with confidence.

“I’m here to see Doug,” Carlos said. “I didn’t realize you’d be working on your party here.”

“Oh, you heard about it.”

“Yeah, Gil can’t keep a secret.”

Ben laughed. “You’ve got that right. Well, Doug is busy helping us set up right now, but I can spare him for a bit if you want.”

“No, it’s not important. I just needed to get away from my friends for a little while.”

“Need a distraction?”

Carlos’s eyes widened, and Ben realized how flirty his words had come across.

Ben cleared his throat. “Decorating, I mean. We could use some help. Ally and Jordan are already hard at work. You know them, right?”

Carlos nodded. “Sure, it beats listening to my friends argue over who’s going to kiss you under the mistletoe.” He said it so softly Ben could hardly hear.

“You know who I’d kiss,” Ben whispered, looking Carlos directly in the eyes.

Carlos looked around at the other people in the room. “What are you doing, Ben? People might notice.”

“Then let’s go to the Room of Requirement. I can just say I’m setting up some stuff there. I want you back, Carlos.” He reached for Carlos’s hand, but he pulled away from him.

“I told you I’m not going to be your secret anymore.”

Ben could see the hurt on his face. He felt terrible that he’d caused it, but he didn’t know how to fix this. Carlos wouldn’t date him if they stayed a secret, and Ben honestly didn’t know what his family would do if he disobeyed his father’s request to keep their relationship a secret. Besides, he wanted his father to be the Minister for Magic, and he couldn’t risk ruining that by publicly dating a muggleborn wizard.

“Can’t we just talk about this, Carlos? Maybe we can come to a compromise. I miss you. I miss us.”

Carlos took a step back. “I’m sorry, Ben. I meant what I said before. We’re over. Kiss whoever you want under the mistletoe. I can’t be here right now.” He turned to leave.

Ben chased him into the passageway. “Carlos, wait! I’m trying to do something good for all the students who don’t have as much as I do. This party is my Christmas gift to everyone.”

“Good for you.”

“It’s for you too. Carlos, please. Come to the party. I promise you won’t regret it.”

“I’m sorry, Ben. I can’t.”

…

Carlos collapsed on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. He closed his eyes, blocking out all the festive decorations in the room. Not just a Christmas tree, but a Hanukkah menorah and a Kwanzaa kinara. All of it reminded him of family and traditions.

His mother Cruella didn’t believe in anything except fashion. She treated Carlos like one of the dogs she’d skinned for her fur coat. Nice to pet, but ultimately not worth the upkeep. When he was home over the summer, he became her slave.

Ben’s letters over the summer were the only thing that kept Carlos from running away from home. He didn’t know if he’d be able to manage another summer with Cruella. With Ben out of the picture, he felt more alone than ever. It was him against the world, and the world was crushing him.

“Hey, buddy, you shouldn’t sleep here.”

Carlos opened his eyes.

Jay was standing over him holding his wallet.

Carlos grabbed at it, but Jay held it over his head.

“Hey, give it back.” He expected this crap from Chad, but not his best friend.

“I will,” Jay said, “once you tell me what’s going on.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jay crossed his arms, tucking the wallet away somewhere out of sight. He wore a blue hat over his long brown hair, a sad attempt to blend in with the Ravenclaws.

“How did you even get in here?” Carlos knew Jay wouldn’t have been able to figure out the riddle.

“Easy. Followed Evie and Mal. They’re excited to get the dormitory to themselves. I bet they’re making out right now.”

Carlos shifted uncomfortably, his thoughts returning to Ben. He wondered what it would be like if Ben had been allowed to be open about their relationship. Would they be making out in Carlos’s dormitory right now? Or would Carlos be home with Ben for the holidays?

“There. Right there,” Jay said, pointing at his face. “I know you’re not into Mal or Evie since you’re gay, but you look pretty damn jealous. What’s going on, Carlos? Are you sad to be alone for the holidays?”

Carlos shrugged, sinking back onto the couch. He just didn’t have the energy to pretend like he was feeling okay.

“I know you think I’m just a jock who can’t talk about feelings, but—”

“I don’t think that,” Carlos assured him. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you about feelings stuff, Jay. It’s that I can’t.”

“Can’t as in you aren’t the type to talk about feelings. Or can’t as in you’ve been spelled to keep some dark secret?”

“Neither.” Carlos bit his lip. He really wished he could tell Jay. He’d kept this secret from his friends far too long, but he couldn’t betray Ben like that, no matter how crappy he’d been to him with all the lies.

Jay dropped Carlos’s wallet into his lap. “Okay, buddy. I won’t press you, but I’m here for you when you’re ready to talk.”

Carlos nodded. “Thanks, Jay.”

...

An owl swooped down over the long tables in the Great Hall and dropped a letter onto Ben’s lap in the morning. Curious, he turned over the pristine parchment to peel open the seal. His heart sunk. It was his family crest.

He pulled the letter out of the envelope. It was only one sentence long in his father’s rushed handwriting.

_ Three Broomsticks. Noon. _

Terse and to the point as usual. Ben sighed. He knew his father wouldn’t be happy that he didn’t go home for the holidays, but he hadn’t expected him to take time off from work to see him. He had a bad feeling about this meeting.

Students milled around in front of the train station. It was even colder today, the snow a thick blanket across the green. Ben rubbed his gloved hands together. He wondered if he should have invited a friend to come with him. Doug usually didn’t mind tagging along on trips to Hogsmeade. His uncle Doc, a jolly old fellow, half dwarf and half wizard like Doug, worked at the Hog’s Head Inn. (Gil’s parents refused to sign his Hogsmeade permission slip, so he never came with Ben, which was a shame. Ben thought he would love all the shops and would be amazed by a village of only witches and wizards.)

A couple rudely jostled past him to stand in front of him. The girl was beautiful, with dark skin, long aqua braids, and a red-and-gold scarf around her neck. A Gryffindor. He recognized her from some of his classes, but he couldn’t remember her name.

The fellow holding her hand turned to glare at Ben with piercing blue eyes. Ben recognized him well enough. Harry Hook, Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. He was a damn good chaser, a fierce competitor, and the only person daring enough to bully a Florian.

Ben wrinkled his nose at him but didn’t say a word. The last thing he needed was to get in a fight and arrive at the Three Broomsticks angry.

The train whistled, sliding to a halt on the tracks. Students rushed towards the doors, eagerly awaiting them to magically slide open.

All the groups and couples hurried onto the train. Ben was the last person to enter, and he found all the compartments were already occupied. Most were filled with big groups. The only one with room to spare was Harry Hook’s compartment, and Ben could already see he’d gotten cozy with his girlfriend on his lap.

Maybe he should just get off and take the next train, but then he would be late to meeting his father, and he couldn’t bear to disappoint him like that. Ben knocked on the compartment door.

The girl rolled her eyes and reached over to slide the door open. “Take a seat,” she growled, then went back to playing with Harry’s hair. She had her legs wrapped around Harry, straddling him. Harry had his arms wrapped around her, looking absolutely enraptured by her and completely ignoring Ben.

Ben sat down across from them, fixing his eyes on the window. He could already tell this would be the most uncomfortable train ride of his life.

“You’re Benjamin Florian.”

Ben jumped. He hadn’t expected the girl to speak to him. She seemed rather preoccupied with her boyfriend.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he said, rubbing his arm.

She turned on Harry’s lap so she could face Ben, her legs dangling off the seat, and wrapped an arm around Harry’s neck. “I’m Uma Cecaelia. Heard you’re having a party for the sixth-years. Does that mean we’re invited?”

“Oh, yes. Yeah, of course.” Ben hadn’t actually been planning on inviting them. Harry had never been too kind to him over the years. But he supposed it was in the Christmas spirit to be forgiving. He just hoped Harry would extend him the same courtesy.

“Good. We were looking for somewhere to wreak havoc.”

Ben stiffened in his seat.

Uma barked out a laugh, throwing back her head. “You Hufflepuffs need to learn how to take a joke. Or better yet, learn how to enjoy a little mischief.”

Harry joined her, a slow laugh that built into wicked glee. “Didn’t expect to see you today, Florian,” he said, his Scottish accent thick. He was one of the few students native to Scotland.

“I could say the same about you, Hook,” Ben replied. “Aren’t you from Edinburgh? That’s so close to Hogwarts. Why aren’t you home for the holidays?”

Harry’s lip twitched, his jaw tight. “Decided I’d rather spend my holidays with Uma, didn’t I? What brings you to Hogsmeade at the most romantic time of the year? All alone. Last I heard you were still single. Unless Aziz Sultana has taken you back, though I doubt that. Wonder why your relationships never seem to last. Thought you were a keeper, eh?”

Ben balled his fists, but he held back his retort. Even if Harry hadn’t been cruel to him these six years at Hogwarts, he would still hate the guy. He’d broken Gil’s heart last year. Luckily Ben had been there to pick up the pieces.

“Maybe I’m more of a chaser when it comes to love,” Ben said softly, focusing his gaze on the window again.

A sharp pain shot through his stomach. He looked up to see that Harry had his wand out, and he was smirking, entirely too full of himself.

Ben was fixing to pull his wand out when Uma stood up, glowering down at both of them. She crossed her arms. “Will you two stop fighting? I, for one, was hoping to have a nice date today in Hogsmeade. Stuff myself with coconut candies at Honeydukes. Have a hot butterbeer, convince Madam Rosmerta to rent us a room for a few hours.” She winked at Harry. “But I can’t deal with all this petty arguing. It’s really pissing me off.”

Harry sunk down to one knee in the narrow compartment. “Forgive me, Uma.”

“Forgive you? You ain’t even apologized yet.” Uma smirked and ran her fingers through his dark hair. “I know how you can make it up to me, though.”

“Anything.”

The train screeched to a halt. Ben followed the couple out of the train as Harry gave Uma a piggyback ride. They were an odd pairing, but they seemed to get each other.

...

Ben walked into the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade Village. Enchanted candles hung from the trees, and many of the storefronts were decorated with garland and twinkling lights. Ben caught a glimpse of Harry and Uma walking into Zonko’s Joke Shop as he headed towards the Three Broomsticks.

He checked his watch. Two minutes.

His father frowned when Ben took the seat across from him. “Right on time is late, Benjamin.”

“I took the earliest train I could. It’s just, there were a lot of people, and they all rushed out ahead of me.”

His father pursed his lips. He didn’t say that if Ben were brave like a Gryffindor, he would have been on time, but it was heavily implied in his expression.

Ben couldn’t help but shrink under his father’s gaze. His father was a tall, imposing man and a registered animagus. It never surprised anyone to learn he could transform into a bear. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“Damn right it won’t. You’re a pureblood. A Florian. You’re above the rest of them. They should be moving out of the way for you.”

Ben swallowed his comment. He didn’t agree with his father. Blood “purity” didn’t make him better than anyone else. It was just an accident of birth. His magic wasn’t inherently stronger because of it, and even if it was, he would want to use that magic to support those who were not as powerful.

Madam Rosmerta arrived to take Ben’s order. He asked for a butterbeer and a scotch egg. This meeting was off to a bad start, but there was still time for it to get better. 

Ben’s order arrived and he sipped at the butterbeer, enjoying the frothy cream on top. That was always his favorite part.

“Your mother made all your favorite desserts. It’s a pity you won’t be there to enjoy them at the celebration.” His father took a bite of his toffee pudding, as if to emphasize what Ben would be missing out on.

“I’m having a celebration of my own, Dad.”

His father’s lip curled. “With that pet of yours?”

“Pet?” Ben asked, though he knew who his father was referring to.

“That muggleborn you dote on. Is this rebellious phase over yet, Benjamin? You’re going to be a seventh-year soon. We need you to be focused on your future. You won’t become an auror by playing with your pet on holidays.”

“He’s not a pet, Dad. He’s a person. A wizard. Like you and me.”

His father lifted an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. “Debatable.”

“And I’m not playing with him over the holidays. I’m having a Christmas party for all the sixth-years who are staying at Hogwarts. Not all of them have good families to go home to.”

“Benjamin, I’m proud of you.”

A tingle of joy ran through Ben. That was all he’d ever wanted to hear, all these years.

“But isn’t it a bit early to be thinking about philanthropy? You can focus on doing charity work later when you’re trying to get promotions at the Ministry of Magic.”

“I’m doing it because I care about these kids. It’s not about fitting a certain image or garnering people’s sympathy for political gain. They suffer every Christmas because their parents don’t want a wizard or witch in the family. Or they’re worried their kids will expose the world to magic. They don’t trust them at all. It’s awful, Dad. I can’t stand by anymore and watch them suffer.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have to if you’d just come home for the holidays like you’ve done since your first year.”

“That was a mistake. I didn’t realize how selfish I was being all this time.”

“You can dress it up as being a good person, but I know you, Benjamin. You’re only hosting this party for that pet of yours. Since his muggle family doesn’t want him.”

“Stop calling him that,” Ben said, annoyed.

“Why? He’s more like a puppy than a real wizard. You might as well date a muggle, or a squib. Actually, a squib would be preferable. At least there’s still a magic gene to pass on.”

“It’s not like we can even have kids on our own, so why does it matter?”

“It all comes down to politics, Benjamin. Connection to muggleborns taints your career. You know that.”

Ben dug into his scotch egg, not enjoying it as much as he usually did. He couldn’t even look at his father. They’d had this conversation many times before, but he’d never been able to get his father to his side. He believed Ben cared for his muggleborn boyfriend, of course, but he didn’t believe teenagers could be in love. Even though he’d started dating Ben’s mother Belle while they were still at Hogwarts.

“What’s on your mind?” his father asked. He wouldn’t let him worm his way out of the conversation this time.

Ben set his silverware onto his plate and pushed it to the side of the table. “I’m tired of keeping secrets. I want to tell people how I feel about him.”

“Of course. Honesty is the best policy.” His father smiled, hands folded under his chin.

Ben didn’t trust this. He’d learned the hard way to be cautious around his father. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. You’ll tell your friends who you’re dating. The Daily Prophet will spread the word until the entire wizarding community knows. Your life will be in the spotlight. You’ll be even more famous than you are as my son. But they will scrutinize your every move. They will pester your friends and family for information about your relationship until your friends can’t stand the sight of you anymore. Your mother and I will fight until we eventually split up, after far too many arguments. Your boyfriend will leave you after you’ve done all that for him, and you’ll be in the worst mental state of your life. You’re not brave enough to handle the pressure and you will disappear into obscurity, never to make a mark on history. Is that what you want, Benjamin?”

“No.”

His father smirked. “Or I could disown you. It would make your life a lot easier. Not financially, but in all other aspects. No more pressure to live up to the Florian name. You would be free to love whoever you wanted, but you would live in poverty. You would not have the same opportunities or connections. Either way, you would dwindle away, only to be forgotten by the magical community.”

Ben’s body was as taut as a guitar string ready to snap. His father couldn’t hit him in public, but he knew other ways to hurt him. And Ben felt like he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“Well, I’ve got a meeting at the Ministry, so I’ll be heading out.” His father slapped money onto the table. “That should cover your meal. If you decide to come home for Christmas, there will be more where that came from.”

He walked away while Ben silently seethed. He’d never hated his father so much before in his life.

A hand slammed down on the table, and Ben jumped. Uma was leaning over him, her aqua braids brushing against his arm. “We need a word with you. Come on.” She nodded toward the hallway leading to the bedrooms of the inn, where Harry was leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“I would rather not,” Ben said, not having the slightest desire to follow Uma and Harry.

Uma leaned close to his ear. “This is really important. I wouldn’t be asking otherwise. Come on, Benjamin.”

Something about the softness of her voice and that dangerous look in her eyes had Ben worried. Was she in trouble? They barely knew each other, but wasn’t he trying to make an effort to help the halfbloods? “Okay,” he said, hoping he wouldn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to end on a bit of a cliffhanger. The next chapter should be up tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Uma interrogate Ben about what they overheard. Carlos is upset by rumors he hears about Ben and goes to Jay for comfort.

Ben followed Uma nervously into the hallway of the Three Broomsticks. He had learned how to apparate recently, so if Uma and Harry tried to kidnap him, they wouldn’t succeed. Lucky they were in Hogsmeade where apparating wasn’t restricted. Hopefully they really did just need a favor.

Uma opened the door for Ben, and he walked into the room. Harry slunk past him and draped himself onto the bed lazily. Uma perched on the bedside table and nodded to the lone chair in the room. Ben positioned it to face them and sat down.

“What’s all this about?” he asked.

Uma held up a finger. “One moment.” She pulled her wand out of her sleeve. “ _ Cave inimicum.”  _ She tucked the wand back into her sleeve. “There, now no one will hear us, so we can talk freely.”

“Uh.” Ben stared back and forth between Uma and Harry. Had he accidentally given the impression he wanted to spend time with them? Maybe he was a little too friendly, even with almost getting into a wand fight with Harry. Or maybe what they needed help with just needed to be kept top secret. This was making him more and more nervous...

“We couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with Mr. Florian,” Uma explained.

Ben went stiff as a board, panicked.

“Extendable Ears from the joke shop,” Harry grunted. “You should really use the Muffliato charm if you’re going to be talking about personal stuff in public.”

“So you’re in love with a muggleborn wizard? Are you going to tell us who it is?” Uma’s eyes were bright with glee.

Ben shook his head. “My father doesn’t even know who it is, and he would disown me if I told you.”

“He won’t do that. Disowning you would be worse for his political career.” Uma shrugged. “I know we aren’t really friends, but I think you’d do well to consider us. We have a solution to your problem.”

“What is it?”

Uma examined her nails. “I’ll tell you, if you tell us.”

“That’s hardly a fair trade,” Ben said.

“I know. You’ll have to take a risk. Live a little.”

It was a huge risk, and Ben wasn’t stupid enough to take it. He would never give away his secret to them. He couldn’t even tell Jane the full truth about him and Carlos, and he trusted her more than anyone.

“Come on, it sounds like you’re dying to tell someone. Might as well be us.” Uma grinned like a Cheshire cat. “So who is it?”

“It’s Carlos De Vil.”

“I knew it was De Vil!” Harry yelled. He held out a hand to Uma. “Come on, cough it up.”

Uma rolled her eyes and slapped a few Galleons into his palm.

Ben blinked in confusion, panic setting in deep. “Why did I tell you guys that? This doesn’t make any sense. I didn’t want to say anything.”

Uma’s eyes went wide. “Oh, boy. Your father doesn’t trust you at all, does he?”

“What do you mean?”

“Seems like he slipped you some veritaserum. To make you tell the truth. Or maybe he paid Madam Rosmerta to put it into your drink. She accepts bribes on the regular.”

Ben gulped. He felt so violated. That was an abuse of his father’s power and influence. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement shouldn’t be using veritaserum on his own son. It explained why Ben had been so upfront about everything to his father. It wasn’t newfound courage like he’d hoped, just a stupid truth potion. “How long will it last?”

“Depends on how much you took. But don’t worry, Benjamin. We’ve got you covered.” She dug around in her seashell purse and pulled out a vial. “The antidote.”

“Why should I trust you? That could be poison.”

Uma rolled her eyes. “It’s not.”

“Why do you carry around the antidote? Do you use veritaserum on people?”

“No, it’s in case any of the purebloods use it on us. Get with the program, Benjamin. If you don’t want to take it, that’s okay. We can just wait for the potion to wear off.”

Ben stared at her, tilting his head in confusion. “You’re not going to take advantage of me? I thought you two would love to get the truth out of me.”

“Well, you thought wrong. We’re not bad people. Here, I’ve got an extra book you can read while we wait.” She tossed it to Ben, who barely caught it.

Harry went to get some sweets from Honeydukes while Uma played with some of her new joke items from Zonko’s. Every once in a while she’d ask him a simple question, like what’s his name, what position he has on the Quidditch team, to test if the potion was still in effect.

“They were all out of chocolate frogs,” Harry said with a disappointed frown when he returned from Honeydukes. He got cozy next to Uma on the bed. “Hope you like fudge flies, Florian.”

“Love them,” Ben said, even though he despised them. He sat bolt upright. “Wait, no, I don’t. Quick, Hook, ask me my favorite color.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Green.” Ben beamed. “The potion has worn off!”

“Finally,” Uma said, exasperated. “That took almost an hour. Okay, now let’s get back onto this thing about you secretly dating Carlos De Vil.”

“Please forget you ever heard that,” Ben pleaded.

Uma snatched the box of fudge flies out of Harry’s hands. “A little late for that, Benjamin. For the record, I thought you were dating Gil.”

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. Gil was his best friend. They’d always been close, but he’d never thought of him in that way. “Gil’s dating Jane Godmother.”

“Seriously?” Harry asked, dropping his jelly slug onto the bedspread. “I did not expect that. She’s gorgeous, don’t get me wrong, but I figured he’d end up with someone like Jay.”

“You should talk to him again. He misses you.” Ben bit his tongue. He couldn’t hide the old bitterness. “Sorry.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s fine. I miss him too. But breakups are messy, you know? Well, of course  _ you _ know. Aziz hasn’t spoken to you either, has he?”

Ben shook his head. “Same thing with Audrey. I wish relationships weren’t so good at ruining friendships.”

“It’s not always like that,” Uma assured him. “Just look at me and Harry. We’ve been friends since we were kids, and we’re still going strong. We’ve been dating a full year now.”

“Carlos and I have been together for half a year. Well, I guess that’s not true anymore. We broke up.” Ben sighed, folding his hands in his lap and leaning on his elbows. There was no sense in keeping secrets now that the cat was out of the bag, and he really did feel like he needed to talk to someone about this. Keeping it inside all the time was not good for his health.

“Really? You sounded like you were in love with him,” Uma said.

He met her eyes, but he couldn’t say anything.

Uma’s face twisted with something that looked like genuine concern. “Did you break up with him because of your father?”

“No, he broke up with me. He wanted us to keep our relationship a secret in the beginning, until we were sure about each other. But when he said he was ready, I told him how it would affect my father. He’s mad that I lied to him. I didn’t mean to, honest. I really was going to tell everyone, but I talked to my parents about it first, and they talked me out of it.”

“So you don’t want to keep it a secret either, but you’re afraid of your father,” Uma said, rubbing her chin.

“You purebloods make everything so damn complicated,” Harry huffed. “Not that I have anything against purebloods. My dad’s a pureblood after all, and he had to deal with all the same shit you’re going through when he married my mum. He used to have a flying ship, you know? But his crew betrayed him after he married my mum, took the ship for themselves because they didn’t want a muggle-lover commanding them.”

“I never even met my dad,” Uma said. “My parents tried to keep their relationship a secret, but they let the wrong person be their Secret Keeper. My dad was killed before I was born.”

Things were even worse than Ben had imagined. This world was cruel and unforgiving. But it didn’t have to be that way. Whether his father disowned him or not, Ben felt like he could make a difference. He was certain now more than ever of what he needed to do, how he would lead the next generation of wizards. Ben would work hard, and he would protect Carlos, no matter the cost. A bravery he didn’t know he had blossomed in his chest. He was ready to take on the world.

“You said you had a solution?” Ben asked Uma.

She smiled. “Actually, I don’t think it’s necessary. You already know what to do. Is Carlos coming to your Christmas party?”

“He says he can’t make it.”

“We’ll take care of that,” Harry said, a wicked gleam in his eye.

…

Rumors about Ben were swirling around the school. Carlos was sitting with Mal and Evie in the Great Hall when he heard the most recent one, that Ben had gone to Hogsmeade on a date with Harry and Uma.

He spit out his pumpkin juice, hurriedly sopping it up with a napkin. “You mean he just tagged along while they went on a date. Like a third wheel?”

“No,” Mal said, her eyes bright. “He had a threesome with them at the Three Broomsticks. People saw them go into a room together, and they were in there for hours.”

“I know we all hate Harry because he’s a bully,” Evie said, “but you can’t deny Ben has good taste. Harry  _ and  _ Uma. Only Ben Florian could be that lucky.”

Mal nudged her shoulder. “Hey, you have me.”

“Yes, and I love you, but can you imagine if we were dating Harry and Uma too? I think my heart would explode.”

“Speak for yourself. Uma maybe, but definitely not Harry.” She made a disgusted face. “Personally, I’d rather be dating you and Ben. That boy has enough charm to sweet talk a troll, and he’s athletic. I have yet to score a goal while he’s playing.” She sighed dreamily, resting her chin on her hand.

Carlos shook his head. This wasn’t making any sense. Even if Ben was interested in Harry and Uma, he wouldn’t have had sex with them right after the breakup. He needed time to heal, didn’t he? Or maybe Ben’s feelings were never as deep as Carlos’s. That was the thought that tormented him.

Without a word, Carlos got up and wandered out of the Great Hall. Instead of heading to the left to Ravenclaw tower, he headed to Gryffindor tower. He’d gone in enough times with Jay and Mal that he knew the password, and all the previous ones, by heart.

He hurried through the empty common room and followed the stairs up to the sixth year boys dormitory. Jay’s bed was the closest to the window. Carlos felt under his bed for the loose floorboard and pried it open. He pulled out the familiar bottle of whisky. Jay had offered it to him many times before, but he’d always insisted he was too young to drink. Now he was too upset to care. He just needed something to get mind off Ben.

“What are you doing?”

He jumped, turning to see Jay had snuck up behind him.

“Is this to get back at me for stealing your wallet? That was just a joke, Carlos. And I gave it right back.”

“It’s not about the wallet,” Carlos said. “Please, can I have some?”

Jay sighed. “Okay, come on, mate.” They walked over to the window and Jay sat down. He took a quick drink from the bottle and passed it to Carlos. “Don’t drink it too fast,” he warned.

Carlos took a huge gulp of liquid. It burned his throat, but he didn’t care. It made his brain a little fuzzy, and he was able to relax, leaning his back against the legs of the armchair behind him.

“It’s a boy, isn’t it?” Jay asked.

Carlos wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees. He couldn’t bring himself to deny it. He was tired of his own lies, but he wouldn’t betray Ben by telling the truth. Silence was the best answer.

“Someone you like who doesn’t like you back?” Jay guessed. He put a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. “Whoever he is, he’s an idiot if he doesn’t like you.”

“He does,” Carlos said, then bit his tongue. “At least I thought he did.”

“Oh? Is it someone I know? I could investigate for you.”

Carlos shook his head. “It won’t do any good. Besides, I can’t tell you who it is.”

“It’s not a teacher, is it?”

Carlos leveled a glare on his friend. “No, I’m not that stupid.”

Jay chuckled, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “Someone in the closet then? Or, no, someone who doesn’t want anyone to know he likes you. A pureblood.”

Carlos could feel his cheeks heating up. He didn’t even need to say anything for Jay to figure out the truth. He wished he could tell him everything. Inside it hurt so much. He just wanted to scream or cry, but neither of those would convince Ben to date him openly. Besides, Ben had already moved on.

“Holy cricket. I think I know who it is.”

Carlos looked up at him, alarmed. “You can’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, I won’t. But it’s Chad, isn’t it?”

“No.” Carlos bit his tongue. Maybe he should have just lied. It would make everything so much easier. Though, Jay wasn’t too far off. Carlos had been dating Chad for a time, and it made sense he would think the cruelest pureblood Slytherin would be too ashamed to admit he was dating him. What didn’t make sense was that the kindest pureblood Hufflepuff would act that way.

“Oh, God. It’s not Anthony Tremaine, is it? No offence, but you could do so much better.”

“Please, stop guessing,” Carlos said. “I’m afraid you’ll guess right, and I don’t want to lie to you. I already know painfully well how it feels to be lied to.”

“Okay, that’s fair. Well, without naming names, can you tell me what he did to make you so upset?”

Carlos supposed he could manage that. There was no way Jay would figure out it was Ben anyways. “At first I wanted to keep our relationship a secret. It was still new, and I wanted to make sure I was sure about him before I told anyone. He said that was fine. But when I was ready to tell people, he said we couldn’t because of his family. Gosh, I sound so whiny. Sorry. Anyways, I broke up with him because of it, and now I think he’s already moved on to someone else.”

“Oh, wow. That’s a lot.” Jay pulled Carlos into a half hug. “I’m here for you, Carlos. Whatever happens.”

...

Ben was outside having a snowball fight with his friends when Mal’s dad Hades, who taught Ghoul Studies, approached him.

“Hey, kid. The headmistress wants to see you.”

“Me?” Ben asked in surprise. He’d never been sent to the headmistress’s office before. Jane’s mom was nice enough, but she could be harsh when she was disciplining children.

Gil clapped a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s for some award or something. You’re always winning things.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Though Ben wasn’t so sure. He followed Hades into the castle and up the moving staircases to the second floor.

Hades stepped in front of a large gargoyle. “Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo,” he grunted.

The gargoyle stepped aside to reveal a circular staircase. Ben was nervous as he followed Hades into the headmistress’s office.

Headmistress Fairy Godmother smiled at him. “Thank you, Hades. I’ll take it from here.” She was decked out in long blue robes with snowflakes painted onto the sleeves.

Ben sat down in the seat in front of her desk. He tapped his finger on his knee, a bad nervous habit he’d thought was long gone. He looked around at the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses on the walls. In display cases around the room stood numerous magical artifacts, including a scepter with a glowing green crystal and a golden staff with a snake’s head.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Florian.” She smiled at him.

“It’s good to see you, Headmistress. You’re looking well.”

She preened. “Why thank you.” She folded her hands together on the desk. “Mr. Florian, it has come to my attention that you’re planning a Christmas party for the sixth-years.”

Ben stiffened in his seat. “Did Harry Hook tell you that? Because he’s a compulsive liar. Honestly he should get that checked out.”

Fairy Godmother shook her head. “No, Mr. Hook didn’t tell me anything. It was your father.”

Ben felt the betrayal deep in his chest. His father had already made him lose Carlos and given him a friggin’ truth potion. Now he was trying to take away Ben’s gift to everyone. It wasn’t fair. 

“Officially I must tell you that you cannot host such a party.”

“Please don’t shut down the party, Headmistress. I’ve worked so hard on this. I just want the kids less fortunate than me to have a good Christmas.”

“Wait, I haven’t finished,” she said, flashing a smile. “That is the official statement that I will give to your father. Unofficially, well, I have a lot of paperwork to do as you can see.” She gestured to her near empty desk. “So I won’t be checking the seventh floor where a certain door might appear.”

“Thank you, Headmistress. You won’t regret this.”

“I know you’ll be responsible. It’s just a get together of friends. I’m sure it will be lovely. And if you get a chance, ask Jane to save some dessert for me.”

“Headmistress, why isn’t your family traveling this year?” Ben asked, hoping he wasn’t being too nosy. “It’s just that Jane seemed disappointed about it. She wanted to see her uncle again.”

Fairy Godmother sighed, folding her hands in her lap. “Ever since my wife was admitted to St. Mungo’s, it has been hard for us to maintain family celebrations.”

“Goodness, I had no idea. Is Agatha going to be okay? Jane never said anything.”

“Jane is hopeful, optimistic. She probably won’t be ready to talk about it for a while. Agatha has her ups and downs, but I do believe she will recover. She’s a strong one.” She smiled fondly.

“I’ll make sure Jane has a really good Christmas,” Ben promised.

“Thank you, dear. You’ve been such a good friend to Jane. She’s lucky to have you. All of the students are. Don’t let your father try to suppress your compassion for other students.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far and having a great holiday season.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to convince Carlos to come to Ben's party. Meanwhile Ben's Christmas party is a huge success. All that's missing is Carlos. If he'll just show up, Ben has a chance of saving their relationship.

Carlos was reading in the Ravenclaw common room when Harry Hook snatched his book out of his hands. Carlos huffed in annoyance, glaring at Harry. They were the only people in the common room since it was Christmas.

His housemate had stopped messing with him years ago when Carlos had managed to levitate him with _Wingardium Leviosa_ and hang him from a hook in the Great Hall by his underpants.

No one but Harry had known Carlos was behind the prank, and it had put all Harry’s bullying to a stop. That was why Carlos was very surprised to find Harry bothering him again.

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?”

“Aye, and it’s high time I teach you a lesson too. It’s Christmas, De Vil. There’s a party starting soon, and I won’t have you missing it.”

Carlos studied Harry Hook, searching for signs of deception. This was a prank, wasn’t it? But revenge after all these years didn’t make a lot of sense. For a moment he wondered if Ben put him up to this, but that was impossible. Ben and Harry hated each other.

“Why do you want me to come to Ben’s party?”

“Because we don’t spend nearly enough time together, De Vil. We’ve shared a dormitory for six years, and not once have we hung out as friends. I’m thinking it’s in the Christmas spirit to change that.”

Carlos crossed his arms. He didn’t buy that for one second. “Come on, Hook. What’s this really about?”

Harry’s lips twitched before they curled into a smile. “I know a thing or two about you and Florian. You always sneak off right when Hufflepuff finishes their Quidditch practice. I’m not in Ravenclaw for nothing, De Vil. I know how the pieces fit together. And you skipping Florian’s party tells me something happened. Whether that means I should beat Florian up for you, or whether that means you just need to talk to him, going to the party is clearly a win-win situation, no?”

Carlos knew this day would come. It was impossible to keep a secret forever, no matter how much Ben’s father would prefer that. He just didn’t think Harry Hook would be the one to figure it out. He’d thought his friends would catch on first, but even Evie hadn’t noticed anything. And Jay knew something was up, but he didn’t have a clue who Carlos had been dating.

“Don’t even think of denying it, De Vil. Florian already confirmed it when I confronted him.”

“You confronted Ben?” Carlos asked, eyes wide. “How did he take it? Is he okay?”

“Ah.” Harry looked gleeful. “So you do still care about him. Well, he cares an awful lot about you, and I think you should give him another chance.”

“I’m not going to be his secret boyfriend anymore.”

Harry’s eyes glittered, ringed by dark eyeliner. “Maybe you don’t have to be. Come to the party, De Vil. You deserve to be happy too.”

Carlos sighed. He didn’t trust Harry’s words, but he was curious to know if Ben had changed his mind…

No. Carlos wouldn’t let himself get too hopeful. He didn’t need to go to some dumb party. He would stay here, even if Harry pestered him the whole night.

…

Ben stood in the middle of the Room of Requirement surveying the festivities. He’d only invited twenty people, but a few younger and older students had arrived with the groups. Ben didn’t have the heart to turn anyone away. He’d originally kept it to only his year so he would know everyone, but he realized that was selfish too.

“Hey, Ben, come over here,” Jay called from across the room.

Ben noticed Jay was standing underneath the mistletoe. Girls had been skirting around him since the party started. He definitely couldn’t walk into that situation. If Carlos arrived while he was under the mistletoe with Jay, his whole plan would be ruined.

“Sorry, I’ve got to check with Jane on something.” He moved past a crowd of fourth-years that had arrived with Evie Grimhilde. He recognized Artie Pendragon, Dizzy Tremaine, and Celia Facilier among them.

He found Jane sitting behind the Christmas tree that they had _Engorgio_ ’d until it reached the ceiling of the room. Gil was giving her kisses on her cheek while she giggled.

“Oh, Ben, is everything okay?” Jane asked when she saw him.

“Yeah, just trying to escape Jay. I think he’s on a mission to collect kisses under the mistletoe.”

“Oh, yeah, he already got me,” Gil said, laughing.

“Me too,” Jane said, blushing. “I’m too nice.”

Ben grinned at her. “You can never be too nice.” He glanced back around the room. Still no sign of Carlos. Maybe Harry couldn’t find him, or maybe Harry never intended to help him in the first place. If Carlos wasn’t here in an hour, Ben would have to go looking for him.

An arm draped over his shoulder, and Ben turned to the person, hopeful, but it was only Uma.

“Relax, Harry will be here. He could talk a snake into eating itself.” She swung a cloth bag off her shoulder and held it out to him. “I brought some things to liven up this shindig.”

Ben peered into the bag. Various sparklers, fireworks, and wizard crackers poked out of it, as well as several items that clearly came from Zonko’s joke shop. And a bottle of whisky.

“Uma, I don’t know about that.”

“Oh, come on, Ben. It’s Christmas. I’ll teach you how to have a little fun.”

Ben sighed. There were already too many people at this party. It was more lively than he’d promised Fairy Godmother it would be. But he really did need something to distract himself while he waited to see if Carlos showed.

“Okay, Professor Cecaelia.”

Uma grinned mischievously and led Ben to the center of the room. She pulled out a few items and passed the bag to her friend Freddie Facilier to distribute around the room. “Ever seen one of these?” Uma asked him, holding up a silver cylinder.

“Of course. That’s a wizard cracker.”

“Ever opened one?”

“No,” Ben admitted. His family only did gifts in wrapped boxes.

Uma held it out to him. “Grab the other end and pull.”

Ben gripped it hesitantly. He yanked at the wizard cracker. A bang sounded, like the blast of a cannon on a pirate’s ship. Blue smoke filled the air around them.

Coughing, Ben staggered backwards. Uma grabbed his arm. She was doubled over in laughter. “Oh, my gosh, that was priceless.”

Once the magical smoke cleared, Ben saw there was a pirate’s hat on the floor by his feet. He picked it up. “Did this come from the cracker?”

“Yep.” Uma beamed. “Thought you might consider joining my crew. It’s nothing fancy. We just ride out on the Black Lake. Sometimes we even see mermaids leaping through the water. They’re vile, nasty creatures. My kind of fun.”

“What about Carlos?”

“He’s welcome too. But first you’ve got to get him back. Good luck, Benjamin.” Uma picked up a sparkler and ran through the crowd, holding it above her head as it shot magical sparks through the air.

Ben laughed. He was glad he’d invited Uma to the party. She did add a good bit of fun to his life. He glanced around to see what everyone else was up to. The whisky was clearly being distributed. People were a lot louder than before, but everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Mal and Evie were dancing to the music near the fireplace. Gil and Jane were attempting to dance, but Gil had terrible rhythm. Ben was sure he’d get it eventually though. He was a hard worker, and once he connected that dancing was a bit like flying, he’d have it in no time.

Jay was kissing Jordan Genie under the mistletoe. She giggled and pulled him over to the dance floor to join in the dancing. Ally dragged her girlfriend Freddie onto the dance floor as well.

Ben looked on wistfully, wishing he could be dancing with Carlos.

“Come on,” Uma said, appearing at his side. She grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the dance floor. He led her through some advanced steps, spinning her around and dipping her back. She was unexpectedly good at following his lead. They didn’t miss a step.

Clapping sounded behind them. “Fine dancing, indeed, but may I cut in?”

Harry Hook reached for Uma, and she was only too happy to switch partners. She gave Ben a smile before she turned her attention back to her boyfriend. They danced with their bodies close together, looking so completely in love.

“Ben?”

He whirled around to see Carlos standing there. Harry had succeeded after all. He hadn’t even seen Carlos slip into the room. “Carlos, I’m so glad you came.”

Carlos shifted on his feet, hands in his pockets. “I wasn’t going to come, but Hook said you wanted to talk. Said I’d regret it if I didn’t.”

Ben led Carlos over to the small alcove behind the Christmas tree, where Gil and Jane had been sitting earlier.

“I’ve been an absolute fool, Carlos. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you what my parents said. It wasn’t fair to keep that from you. I was upset about what my father said. And honestly, you were right. I don’t want my father to become the Minister for Magic. I’ve seen how he plays these political games, and I know that he wants to make the divide between muggleborns and purebloods even greater. In his drunken state, he’s even talked of building an entire country for just purebloods. Like Hogsmeade but on a larger scale.”

Carlos’s eyes were as wide as saucers. “You’re talking segregation. He wouldn’t actually do that, would he?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve learned that with my father, it’s better not to give him a chance. I realized that I only agreed to keep you a secret because I was afraid of what my father would do if I didn’t. But it doesn’t matter what he does. I need to do what makes me happy. And I’ve been learning defensive magic at school. I can protect myself now. I couldn’t always, and I think I keep falling back into that mindset of the ten-year-old boy who was terrified of him.”

“Did he hurt you?” Carlos asked, his voice quiet.

Ben didn’t want to answer that question, but he was done with lying to Carlos. He wanted full transparency from now on. “What my father has done to me has a lasting effect. Hitting me or turning into a bear to scare me were honestly the least damaging things he’s done to me. What hurts more are his mind games. He tells me I’m not good enough, not brave enough, not strong enough. He’s turned me into someone who looks for what I can gain out of every situation. Out of fear of him, I’ve developed a strong sense of self-preservation. That’s why I couldn’t fight for you when you broke up with me. I had to protect myself first. It’s a horrible habit that I’m trying to break.”

Carlos took his hands into his. “Hey, it’s okay, Ben. You’re doing your best.”

“No, I’m not. I could be doing so much better. But tonight is the start of doing what I want. I’m done trying to fit what my dad wants. He’d prefer someone like Aziz or Jay to be his son, but that’s not who I am. My bravery is not obvious. It’s more subtle, in the way I choose to follow my own moral values. In the way I’m risking everything tonight by confessing all my father’s dirty secrets to you.”

Carlos looked over his shoulder. “You sure no one can hear us?”

Ben smiled. “I cast the Muffliato charm while we were walking over here. If anyone tries to listen, they’ll just hear a buzzing in their ears.”

“So what do you want to do, Ben? About us?” Carlos looked so hopeful, but he was rubbing his arm, head tilted down, as if preparing himself for disappointment. It gave Ben the confidence he needed to do what he had planned.

Ben withdrew his wand and pointed it at the wall above their heads. _“Revelio.”_

The words appeared across the wall in his script, illuminated with magical sparks and large enough for the whole room to see.

_Carlos De Vil, you are the only gift I want for Christmas. Will you be my boyfriend? -Ben Florian_

Ben pointed his wand to the Christmas tree. _“Depulso.”_ It moved over enough for the entire room to see them. All eyes were on them. He also cast the spell to undo the Muffliato charm. He wanted people to hear this part.

“Carlos, what do you say?”

The boy was shaking. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. I wouldn’t do something so public if I wasn’t. I’m in love with you, Carlos, and I want everyone to know it. Forget my father. If this hurts his bid to become the Minister for Magic, then good. If not, I’ll do what I can to help all wizards, regardless of blood status. I’m not going to cower in a corner any longer.” He held out a hand to Carlos, hoping he would take it.

Carlos looked around the room. He bit his lip and took a deep breath, but instead of taking Ben’s hand, he leapt at him. He pressed his lips against Ben’s mouth, a warm and fierce kiss, and his arms wrapped around his waist. “Yes, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

People in the room cheered. Uma shot off fireworks, multicolored sparks flying through the air. The music changed to a celebratory song, and the party kicked up a notch.

Ben felt like he could finally relax now, and he found it easy to join the festivities. He even snagged some whisky from a flask Harry Hook was carrying around and joined in the dancing with his boyfriend.

Doug was the first person to congratulate them. He said he always thought they’d make a good couple. He joined them on the dance floor, dancing with Jay’s cousin, Jade.

Gil came up to Ben, clapping him on the shoulder. “This is perfect, you guys. I knew this would be the best Christmas ever. Thank you so much for making all this happen, Ben.”

Ben felt his cheeks heating up, or maybe it was the whisky finally kicking in. “This is all thanks to you, Gil. What you said about your family was a huge wake up call to me. Seriously, Gil, none of this”—he gestured between himself and Carlos—”would have happened without you.”

The smile on Gil’s face was heartwarming. Ben was so happy he’d been to give everyone such an enjoyable Christmas. And he’d even saved his relationship with Carlos. Gil was right. This was hands down the best Christmas ever.

“Oh my gosh, you made him blush,” Jane said, coming over to them. She ran her hand along Gil’s cheek. “Aw, sweetie, let’s try some of the food.”

Gil eagerly followed her over to the food table. Ben watched them go, feeling so warm inside. It was nice to see his two best friends together. And it helped that Ben wasn’t the only pureblood dating a muggleborn at the school. The four of them could change the world together.

…

Carlos took a break from dancing, still feeling like the whole night had been a dream. Ben was his boyfriend again, and they’d told everyone. People kept congratulating them as they walked around the room. He hadn’t been expecting this overwhelming show of support.

“Benjamin Florian, eh?” Jay said, waggling his eyebrows at Carlos. “I honestly can say I did not even consider that possibility. But with his dad, it makes sense that he would try to keep your relationship a secret. Do you think his dad will be pissed that he told?”

Carlos nodded. “Definitely. Ben’s going to send him a letter by owl, so he’ll hopefully hear it from Ben first. I don’t know if that will make it any better, but it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Whatever happens, I know you two can handle it. And I’ll be here for you every step of the way. Seriously. Even if it’s the middle of the night. You can barge into my room and be like ‘Jay, it’s an emergency’ and I’ll run out of bed in just my boxers to help you.”

Carlos nudged Jay’s shoulder. “You’d better put on clothes first. Unless there’s, like, a fire or something.”

Jay lifted his hands. “Okay, fine. I’ll put on my lion costume and then come to help you.”

“You have a lion costume?”

“No, but wouldn’t that be awesome?”

Carlos chuckled. “Yeah, it would. You’d be the Gryffindor with the most house spirit.”

“I would, wouldn’t I?” He grinned proudly. “So I guess you’re the one who got to kiss Ben tonight,” Jay said with a laugh.

“Not under the mistletoe, though,” Carlos pointed out.

“So I can still kiss him?”

Carlos rolled his eyes, laughing. “I’d rather you not kiss my boyfriend, thanks.”

“No problem. Think I’m going to ask Jordan out anyways. Or maybe Aziz.”

“Yeah, but Aziz isn’t here tonight.” Carlos smiled. “Go for Jordan. No one’s stopping you. Besides, I’m pretty sure she likes you.”

Jay clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks, buddy.”

Mal and Evie came over as Jay rushed off. “What was that all about?” Mal asked, watching Jay practically chase Jordan down.

“Jay might actually try to date someone instead of flirting with everyone in sight,” Carlos said, amused.

Evie giggled. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Congrats on the boyfriend,” Mal said. “Evie’s been telling us that you’ve had a crush on him for months.”

“What? But I didn’t tell you anything.”

Evie smiled like she was holding a secret. “What can I say, I’m intuitive. I was so convinced you were already dating.”

“We were,” Carlos said. “We’ve been together since the middle of June.”

“Oh? Why were you keeping it a secret then?” Evie asked. She looked a little hurt that he hadn’t told her.

“At first I was just terrified it wouldn’t last, and we got together so close to the end of the school year. We wrote letters to each other all summer. Cruella was so pissed off by the number of owls that came around the house. I was terrified she’d start shooting them and turning them into capes. Anyways, by the time I was ready to tell everyone, Ben said that his father didn’t want him telling anyone. He still doesn’t, but Ben chose me.”

“Of course he would,” Evie said. “You’re amazing, Carlos. He’s very lucky to have you. The road may not be easy for you two, but as long as you have each other, you’re going to be okay.”

Mal laughed. “Wow, that was so cliche, even for you.”

Evie bumped her shoulder playfully. “Oh, stop. It’s Christmas. I’m allowed to be cheesily romantic and optimistic.”

“Oh, romantic too? I’d like to see some of that.”

Evie flashed her a flirtatious smile, grabbing her hand. “We’ve got to go, Carlos. Much happiness, and we’ll see you later.” She gave a small wave as Mal dragged her to a dark corner to make out.

Carlos walked over to Harry and Uma, who were sitting at a table. Or Harry was sitting and Uma standing behind the chair, arms around him while they looked at a piece of paper together.

“Thanks for bringing me here, Hook.”

Harry looked up, startled. “Oh, uh, I didn’t do it for you. Couldn’t stand Florian looking so lovesick.”

Uma barked a laugh. “Don’t let him fool you. Harry’s a hopeless romantic.” He pulled a silver cylinder out of her bag. “This is for you, Carlos. Have your boyfriend help you open it. He’ll explain what it’s all about.”

“Thanks?” Carlos said hesitantly. He hoped this wasn’t one of Uma’s pranks. Jay had given him wizard crackers before, so he knew they came with a bang and a lot of smoke, but he had no idea what kind of gift Uma would want to give him. Jay’s gifts had always been jokes, nothing actually useful.

Carlos found Ben mingling with some of the younger students. They were congratulating him on a successful party and asking if he’d consider doing another one next year. Ben was only too eager to agree. Carlos practically had to drag him away from his new fans.

“Come on, handsome. We have unfinished business,” Carlos said.

They left the party in Jane’s capable hands. They went to Ravenclaw tower because it was close to the Room of Requirement. Carlos solved the riddle with ease and led Ben into the common room. It was empty, much to Carlos’s relief, so he brought Ben into the sixth-year boys dormitory.

Carlos felt nervous having Ben in his room. They sat together on Carlos’s bed, propping themselves up with pillows, and talked until Harry arrived with Uma.

“I guess we had the same idea,” Harry said.

Carlos laughed. “Well, I’m actually getting pretty tired. I think I’ll just go to bed. You should get back to your party, Ben.”

Ben squeezed his hand. “I’ll clean everything up in the morning. Right now I’d rather stay here with you if that’s okay.”

“Of course.”

Uma waved at them. “You little lovebirds have fun. We’ll try our luck in the seventh-year dormitory.” She and Harry left the room.

Ben and Carlos got comfortable under the covers and Carlos rested his head on Ben’s chest.

“This is nice. Just being like this,” Carlos said. “Without having to worry about someone finding out our secret. I’m really grateful for what you did, Ben. I hope your dad will come around one day. I’d like to have at least one of our parents support us.”

“You don’t think your family would?”

“They hate me, especially my mother. I don’t think even you would be able to charm her. She only cares about gossip and the latest fashions.”

“Well, we have the support of the students at Hogwarts, and honestly they’re like a big family. I feel more comfortable here than I ever have at home.”

“Me too,” Carlos said. “Hogwarts is my home. And when we graduate, maybe we can find a new home. Together.”

Ben kissed the top of Carlos’s head. “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the story! Thank you so much for reading. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season, whether you celebrate Christmas or not.
> 
> I'd love to hear what people thought of this story! Merry Christmas.


End file.
